


Let Loose

by fi_aria (dnks_girls)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I haven't seen the movie, Post-Canon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnks_girls/pseuds/fi_aria
Summary: She let herself to finally love.
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 23





	Let Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from dnks_girls community. This fic was originally written by me for himehikari, who asked for something happy post-series.

She should not let herself feel something about some mortals. It would only hurt her, and thousands of years had made her learn that. But she let her guard down, she allowed herself to have a strong affection to someone; and look at her now--

“C.C., WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?”

C.C. sighed. So much for peaceful musings in the afternoon with her beloved pizza. It seemed that it would be hard to aim to be a philosopher or something like that when your companion regularly made such a ruckus. She looked lazily from her spot at a comfortable sofa to his furious looking companion. She smirked, knowing that it would make him more annoyed. “It’s your disguise, Lelouch.”

Lelouch looked at the lavender dress that he held with disgust. “I’d rather be an old, wrinkled man with a straw hat.”

“But you’ll look pretty in that dress. And it’s not like you haven’t worn a dress before.”

C.C. could hear his partner grinding his teeth. “I was forced,” he said.

“It’s funny how you can be forced to wear it for a school event, while you can’t be forced to wear it to maintain world peace.”

Lelouch huffed and threw the dress to the chair nearby. “No one will believe that I’m alive after all that fiasco anyway.”

“And you’d risk ruining your perfect plan because of your reluctance to put a dress?”

Lelouch groaned, face palmed, and said, “Fine. But just this once. On the next town, I’ll decide on my own disguise.”

“You know you want to wear that dress.”

“I am not a girl.”

“Yes, I agree on that,” she paused to smirk. “I know it firsthand, anyway.”

Lelouch turned beet red. C.C. was amazed sometimes, how someone that could privately be said to be a world hero and had faced many adversities and hurt, could still be embarrassed by something like that. “Shut up, C.C.” he finally retorted before he slumped himself beside her and turned the television on.

C.C. smiled and flopped to Lelouch’s shoulder before she continued eating her pizza. Yes, she had let her guard down, she thought, but she had fortunately lowered it to someone who was now immortal. So she let herself to love.


End file.
